Siblings
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A collection of oneshots ranging from different genres and to different ratings based on the German siblings. MaleGermany, FemGermany, MalePrussia, FemalePrussia. On hiatus.
1. Betrayal

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Lately I have fallen in love with the idea of Hetalia and Nyotalia existing in the same universe. All you have to do is look at my other stories to see which one I would love the most.**

**So of course FemGermany and her brother MaleGermany. **

**And in here it's also MalePrussia, Gilbert, and FemPrussia, Maria. **

**This will be a collection of oneshots. Some things, such as the past, will be the same in them however otherwise they are all separate.**

**This first one has only MaleGermany and FemGermany.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Whenever Ludwig thought about his sister he always thought about how different they were.

There were the obvious differences. The physical ones. Her hair was slightly longer that she was still able to hide in a cap or hat. The chest that she has kept bound for years. The…lower body.

And then there were the mental and emotional ones. Compared to the way she sometimes acted Ludwig might as well have been wearing his heart on his sleeve. There were moments when she smiled or laughed however more often than not it was either nothing or a frown.

And he was getting slightly disturbed at how well he was starting to become in reading her frowns.

And then that nagging feeling of guilt that he had. He was the reason that she no longer showed any emotions.

For the first time in years they were talking again. In a sense. She had just agreed to meet him at his house for a drink. Something he desperately wanted was for them to start talking once more. He was practically desperate to make amends and perhaps start fresh.

She had simply sipped the drink in front of her and sighed.

The fingers on her left hand stroked the inside of her right wrist, the part covered carefully by bandages, almost absentmindly.

He stares at her almost desperately.

He remembered when they were children. She had always been the stronger one of them. He was only stronger physically because he was a male but she made sure that he was only stronger by a small part.

They both knew it was an attempt on her part for him to feel that in some way he was better.

Her long slim fingers gently held the glass in front of her as she tipped its contents into her mouth. Her eyes focused on a point that neither one of them can really see.

He clears his throat, her eyes immediately flies to him.

Her fingernails are painted he realized with slight amusement. A deep black color. He knows that if he looks outside her motorcycle would be parked right next to his car. A deep red color with black streaks.

When it is clear that he wasn't going to say anything else Louise focuses once more at a random point on the wall.

He can honestly say that he has no idea where he wanted to start. Where he could start a conversation.

This girl, his other half, had known him to the deepest secrets of his mind. Better than anyone else in the world can ever know.

She was his sister. His other half. His lover. His soul mate.

They had been each other's firsts. He still remembered that night when they had been teenagers. He could feel their hearts pounding in fear in their chests in unison. The hesitation in their actions. The feel of her body, so strong, so muscular, so…perfect, under his hands. The feel of his lips on hers.

The sense of oneness. Of being whole.

He remembered when they were young and trying his hardest to make her laugh. How he would crawl into her bed to be closer to her and when they became frightened they would crawl together into Gilberts and Marias bed, who had also slept together.

How that one day changed their relationship forever.

Louise glances at her watch before draining her glass and standing.

"I have to go." she said simply.

His nod is filled with regret. She turns to go.

"Sister." he suddenly whispers.

She turns back to him.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asks hoarsely.

Her eyes hold no emotions. "Perhaps."

Before hope could fill his chest she brings her left hand to her right wrist and carefully took off the bandages.

Ludwig's heart fell to his stomach.

Louise revealed the black letterings of the tattoo on her right wrist that stood out immensely against her pale skin.

"The day that this fades from my skin." she said quietly. "Will be the day that I forgive you."

Without saying anything else she wraps the bandages around her wrist once more and leaves.

Ludwig slumps in his chair as he sips from his own glass. He could almost hear his own voice from the horrible past repeated those words.

"_Because of who you are we cannot kill you for your traitorous actions. However we can do this. Suffer alongside those vermin that you so love."_

"_Oh and sister?"_

"_You deserve everything that will happen to you there."_

He sighs and brings his hand to his eyes in an attempt to push back the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

**More to come.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Sleep

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another one here. There is a mention this time of Gilbert and Maria. **

**And about what happened between Ludwig and Louise, that's in the first chapter. Unfortunately that is part of their history and I highly doubt that I will change it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig sighed as he stretched his arms and worked the cricks out of his neck. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he glanced at the clock. He grimaced slightly at the clocks proclamation of it being nearly one in the morning.

Sighing once more he straightened his paperwork and stood. He walked to the back of the door and took his coat before closing the door and locking it behind him.

He shook his head as he walked through the hallway. No more night shifts that went past midnight. They were practically killing him. Maria and Gilbert weren't that happy with him either with this, the way he nearly dragged himself home and was on the edge of collapsing.

Light still shone out of one room. Shaking his head at the actions of his co-workers Ludwig took the few steps into the room and his hand felt around the wall for the light switch.

He froze when he saw the occupant of the room.

Louise was almost peacefully sleeping in her chair on top of the desk using her arms for a pillow.

The breath and all thoughts of being tired left Ludwig's brain immediately at the sight of his twin sister. His hand shook against the wall and he could feel the familiar pain, love, and guilt course through his heart.

Biting his lip he entered further into the room until he was next to her. He took the empty seat next to her and placed his elbow on the table to support his head as he watched her.

She looked good. Not too tired like he was or too stressed. Her mouth was parted slightly as she took in slow and measured breaths.

Ludwig smiled as he thought of all the times that they had slept in the same bed. More times than he could count. Practically every night when they were children and even as teenagers and adults some mornings found them in the same bed once more.

He hesitated as his hand reached out for a moment before he slowly and gently touched her head. He stroked her hair, still short and still framed her face wonderfully. She seemed to smile in her sleep at his actions.

His initial joy at seeing his sister started to wear off and he was starting to feel the tolls of his actions of staying up so late to finish work and getting up early.

To distract himself he looked around the desk that Louise was sitting at. Books and documents covered the table.

He shook his head at the familiar documents. He knew that the fact that they worked apart and in different parts of the country drove some of the people insane. As personifications of the country a lot of the documents had needed both of their signatures before moving on to be passed. Why would she be here in the first place however?

He wasn't going to look at a gifts horse in the mouth though. This was the first time in years that he has been with his sister, even if they weren't talking and she was sleeping, the last time had been at the last election when they had to introduce themselves as the personifications of the country. Even then she had simply introduced herself and left back home shortly after.

He felt the pang of loneliness enter his heart. She was his twin, his other half. He needed her by his side.

Although there is no doubt that he deserved this punishment. He will take it forever if that would atone him.

"I miss you sister." he said softly. Louise made no motion that she heard him. "I miss you so much. Gilbert and Maria miss you too. They have no idea why we are no longer talking. I'm almost afraid to tell them. I think Maria knows though, she looks at me sometimes with this look. She was always the more knowledgeable one of our older siblings."

He slid off his jacket and placed it carefully over her sleeping form. He smiled as he brushed his fingers against her face once more.

"I love you sister." he murmured.

He sat back in his chair again and used his arms to lay his head on top of the table. Just another moment here. Another moment next to his sister.

Before he realized it he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>Ludwig groaned slightly as the sun's rays hit his eyes. He brought up a hand to shield from the light as he sat up.<p>

He had fallen asleep in the library and glancing at his wristwatch there was no time for him to go home and change.

He ran a hand across his face and thanked the fact that he had slow growing facial hair. He also had an extra suit in his office as well as toiletries so he could easily wash up.

As he stood up his jacket fell off of him.

Remembering the night before he whirled towards the seat next to him.

It was empty. He glanced down on the chair he had sat on and noticed his jacket.

She had left after covering him with his own jacket.

He smiled and shook his head somewhat sadly as he folded the jacket. A flash of white caught his eye on the table.

She had tidied up, he noticed. All the books and papers were in order and in stacks once more. And right next to them was a cup of coffee.

He hesitated before picking up the cup. Who would bring him coffee and why? He then noticed the napkin the coffee had been sitting on had writing on it.

'_You need to take better care of yourself. Don't do work on the weekend and catch up on your sleep because you look like hell.' _was written in a very familiar scrawl. And next to the words was a hastily drawn heart.

Ludwig smiled as he picked up and napkin and carefully folded it. He placed it in his breast pocket and picked up the coffee once more to take a sip from it.

Unbeknownst to him directly around the corner in the room behind a bookcase stood Louise with a small smile on her face as she sipped from her own cup of coffee.

**In case you guys couldn't tell yet, Ludwig is in love with Louise. **

**And not the way a brother should love his sister.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Reunited

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Would you like to go have dinner with me?" Ludwig asked already regretting asking.

Louise glanced up at him, a mild show of surprise clear in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…I wish to have dinner with you. No other reason."

Louise's eyes searched Ludwig's for a reason for his sudden asking.

"Alright." she finally said surprising him.

Ludwig smiled as the both of them walked out the building and towards his car. "Do you wish to eat anything in particular?"

Louise shook her head. "Whatever it is that you want."

With that being said they found themselves hours later still talking about mindless and unimportant things over dinner and then later dessert and coffee.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "Surely Feliciano didn't actually do that."

Ludwig shook his head. "He actually went up straight to the person and asked to his face if they were a man or a woman. Felicia looked like she wanted to smack him."

Louise shook her head in amusement. "So nothing has changed with either one of them."

"Absolutely nothing." Ludwig said sipping from his coffee. For the first time since they had sat down he looked around the nearly empty restaurant. "What time is it?"

Louise glanced at her watch once before looking at it closer.

"According to my watch it is nearly midnight." Louise said. "We've been here for more than six hours."

"At least it's Friday." Ludwig pointed out. "We don't have to worry about work tomorrow."

"True." Louise said signaling to a waiter. In unison the siblings reached for their wallets.

"I am paying." Louise said.

"I asked you out." Ludwig countered. "I should pay."

"I had more than you did."

"This wasn't a competition. I want to pay."

"Last time we went out you paid."

"The last time we went out was in 1899."

"Still counts."

Siblings locked gazes trying to stare the other one down. The waiter was standing next to them awkwardly holding the check trying to decide who to put it down in front of.

"I am."

"No, I am."

The gaze intensified.

"I. Am."

"No. I. Am."

Moving quickly Ludwig took the check from the waiter and slid his credit card into the holster. "I am."

Louise reached for the check while Ludwig dodged her attempts. "Give it to me."

"Nein." Ludwig said. He started to hand it back to waiter.

Taking the opportunity Louise bent towards him and kissed him on the lips causing him to freeze before kissing her back. Louise quickly slipped the checkout of Ludwig's hands and pulled his credit card to replace it with her own and quickly handing it to the waiter who ran off.

Louise broke the kiss. "I am."

There was a blush on Ludwig's lips and his eyes were closed. When they parted he opened them again, they had a faraway look in them.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Ludwig nodded as he cleared his throat. His eyes dropped to his credit card on the table and looked almost surprised to see it.

The waiter returned with the receipt which Louise quickly sighed before putting the copy and her card into her bag.

"Drive me back to work?" Louise asked. "My car is still there."

Ludwig nodded as he pocketed his credit card once more. "I wish you had let me pay. I asked you out."

"Times have changed." Louise said. "Women do pay for dinner sometimes."

The car ride back to the office was silent for a few minutes before Louise broke it.

"How…how are Gilbert and Maria?" she asked.

"Both are good." Ludwig said. "Gilbert still refuses to try and date at least one nation and Maria and Daniel are starting to get a little more serious."

"What does Elizaveta have to say about that?" Louise asked staring out the window.

Ludwig smiled. "She said that she was happy that Daniel was happy."

He wasn't sure but glancing at the corner of his eye he was sure that Louise's reflection in the window was smiling slightly.

He pulled into the parking lot of their work next to her car.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Louise asked. "For some drinks?"

Ludwig smirked at her question. "Do you mean drinks or **drinks**?"

Louise raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I mean?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I don't know. The question is coming from a girl that had all but demanded we have sex in a movie theater once."

"Said coming from the man that had initiated it." Louise countered.

"We just started to talk again." Ludwig said. "I think that's rushing it slightly."

Louise shrugged. "It's just a physical need to be satisfied."

"With you and me it is never just a physical need."

Louise smiled. She actually smiled. Ludwig was sure that his heart skipped a beat when he saw it.

"True." Louise said softly. She unclipped her seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

"If you change your mind." Louise said sliding out of the car. "You know where I live."

It hadn't been a question. She knew that he knew where she lived despite not being in contact and never telling him.

Ludwig nodded. "Good night."

Another smile, another missed beat. "Good night Ludwig."

Ludwig waited until the lights from her car disappeared into the darkness before putting the car back into drive from park and driving back home.

The lights from the television were clear through the curtains as he pulled into his parking way. However Ludwig didn't move from his seat for a good ten minutes. He saw Maria pull back the curtain and glance out at him questioningly.

He didn't even glance up at her. He just continued to stare at his hands that were still on the wheel. He tightened his grip slightly so that his knuckles turned white.

Making up his mind he quickly turned the car back on and backed the car out of the driveway and made his way to an address he knew by heart even though he had never physically been there.

It took an hour to get there and the moment he did he shut off the car and left it quickly stuffing the keys back into his pocket.

Jogging slightly to the front door he immediately knocked on it counting the seconds before it opened.

Louise looked surprised to see him there. "Hey there." she said leaning on the doorway slightly.

"Hey." Ludwig breathed. "Is that drink offer still open?"

"It is." Louise said nodding.

"Good." Ludwig whispered before taking her head in his hands and kissing her.

Louise immediately pulled her arms around him to bring them closer as she deepened the kiss. Ludwig used one hand to still hold her face and the other one to glide over her neck, pressing his thumb into her throat just slightly.

He groaned into the kiss as she brought one leg around his waist pushing their bodies closer together.

Once they broke the kiss to breathe he picked her up bridal style, and after a quick glance around to locate where the bedroom is, carried her there and placed her gently on the bed.

Sliding his jacket off as he climbed in after her he slid a hand under her shirt to glide over her skin.

They kissed again as his own hands started to pull her shirt off and she began to unbutton his.

* * *

><p>Ludwig groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, they were immediately assaulted with the sunlight coming in from the window causing him to close them again.<p>

He tightened his grip that he had around Louise and brought them closer. She smiled in her sleep and moved herself closer to his own body.

Ludwig smiled before he glanced at the vibrating phone he could hear coming from his jacket. He glanced mournfully at Louise before withdrawing himself from the bed.

Sliding on his boxers once more he took the phone out of his jacket and stepped out on to the porch. Glancing at the screen he shook his head in amusement. Thirty missed calls and all from either Maria or Gilbert.

He pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Where the hell are you?" Marias voice said after ringing for less than one ring.

"I'm alright sister." Ludwig said.

"You're not going to be alright once I get my hands on you for making us worry so much." Maria nearly snarled.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Ludwig said. No matter what he did he couldn't keep the happy tone from his voice.

"Who did you have sex with?" Maria asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You only sound like that when you have sex." Maria said. "Now as your older sister I demand to know who it was."

"Sister." Ludwig sighed. "I will talk to you when I come home. Tell Gilbert I said hi."

"You are in big trouble when you come home." Maria said.

"Very well mother." Ludwig said before hanging up. He might pay for that later.

However he couldn't really bring himself to care once he went back inside and found Louise in the kitchen wearing his oversized shirt and her underwear.

She glanced at him. "Eggs or pancakes?"

**I think that's a lame ending but I kinda like it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
